Touch control function of an on-cell touch screen has been integrated into an in-cell or on-cell structure, but this integration is limited only to a display region of a liquid crystal display (LCD). A key region of the on-cell touch screen is not integrated with a touch sensitive function.
Currently, functional keys of in-cell and on-cell display modules mainly include the following two types: 1) the display region of the LCD is realized by virtual functional keys, and a cover plate (CG) is not provided with keys; and 2) a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board is provided at a back side of the key region of the CG, so as to achieve a key function.
However, the following technical problems exist in existing technical themes: if the functional keys are provided by the first manner, then the display region of the LCD screen will be reduced due to the functional keys which will occupy a space of the display region; and if the functional keys are provided by the second manner, then a space needs to be created structurally for the FPC because the FPC has a certain thickness, which will increase a thickness of the key region.